


Incidental Physical Intimacy

by majesticduxk



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged up characters, Asexual Midorima Shintarou, Boyfriends, Cuddles, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, No cheating, good communication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticduxk/pseuds/majesticduxk
Summary: Takao will always be a good friend. In fact, he’s one of the very few who Midorima will accept physical affection from. But then he gets a boyfriend, and everything changes.Or does it?
Relationships: Kise Ryouta/Takao Kazunari, Midorima Shintarou/Takao Kazunari
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995232
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Incidental Physical Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: just here doing my bit for all the Kise ships. I have another Takao/Kise in the pipeline too, since I love the chaotic energy those two bring.   
> I’m kinda splitting my time between three fandoms at the moment: KnB, Haikyuu!! and SPN. And I am chipping away at fics in all three. I have way too many started fics, but I also have my holidays starting soon… so soon. And my plan is to read and write. So basically, love my fics, and give me recs, and I’ll make my own tea and we we’ll be all good. 
> 
> It’s not beta’d, but if you know any active KnB spaces, let me know? It’s time like this I miss tumblr (not that much…)
> 
> This was started during my Nano time, so I am adding it to the tag. I cannot even tell you how many stories I started in November...

“Shin-chan!!!!” 

It said a lot that Midorima didn’t even flinch when Takao threw himself at him. He’d grown use to the boisterous and exuberant and downright touchy nature of his friend. The rest of his friends though, they were more than a little surprised – Kagami even stopped eating, burger paused half way to his face. 

Happily, this was just going to be a short visit. Midorima knew Takao had plans. 

“I’m surprised you’re here, Takao. I know you had-“

“Hahahaha! I know! Plans! I do have plans! But when I remembered you’d be here, how could I resist! But speaking of plans, I will see _you_ later!” 

And with a jaunty wave to the assembled group, and some horrifying finger guns (that he must have learnt off Kise, no one else was quite that… enthusiastically uncool) to Midorima, Takao was off. 

“Takao-kun seems very comfortable with Midorima-kun.” It was Kuroko who finally broke the silence. 

Picking up his drink, Midorima nodded. 

“Of course. We were on the same team for three years, and Takao has a way of worming his way into your good graces.”

There were nods. It was all true. Takao had managed to charm all of them, to some level.

Not to mention the fact that Takao had worked hard at the friendship with Midorima. Even now, he would sometimes take Midorima for a ride in the rickshaw – for old times’ sake, Takao would always tell him, laughing. Lips twitching, Midorima looked up to find all eyes on him. 

“I don’t understand what these looks are about,” he informed them. “I thought it was very clear that Takao is my friend.”

“That’s true, Shintarou. But he seems to want more. Don’t you think you should let him down kindly?”

Ah. That’s what they all thought. Perhaps they were being protective of _him_ , rather than Takao. To their surprise though, Akashi included, Midorima shook his head. “Takao knows I am not interested in relationships. Well, sex,” he added. He wasn’t ashamed of being asexual. He wasn’t sure where he sat on the romance spectrum, but romance and sex seemed to go and hand in hand, and that wasn’t for him. Which was fine, it was just who he was. “And even if he didn’t know, it’s not me Takao is interested in.”

“What!” That was Kagami again. “Takao likes someone who isn’t you?”

“You sure, Midorima? You’re not a touchy kinda guy, and Takao is often all over you.”

The day Midorima put up with Aomine lecturing him on relationships is the day hell freezes over. 

“Much as I appreciate relationship advice from you, _Aomine_ , Takao and I are very comfortable with what we are and where we are at.”

It left only one question, and it was Kuroko who asked. 

“So who is Takao-kun interested in?”

~o~

Although he was running early, Takao was okay with it. It would give him a chance to get his breath, before he finally, finally asked his crush out. That was underplaying it though – it was more than a crush. Kise Ryouta had the potential to be the love of his life! He was fun, and passionate, and kind, and one of the most amazing people he’d ever met. He was nervous though, because he wasn’t 100% sure that Kise knew that today was a date. 

“Takaocchi!”

Speak of the sunshine-y devil!

“Ki-chan! You look stunning today!”

And it was true. Kise looked great at the best of times, but today, he looked extra spicy hot – his jeans were black and very fitted, the green shirt he wore over the top shone as much as his blonde hair and his golden eyes, and that eye shadow was on point. He just laughed happily, shooting Takao some finger guns. Yep, they were still incredibly cool.

“You look amazing yourself, Takaocchi!”

Of course he puffed up. He’d thought long and hard about what to wear today, and while he wasn’t as shiny as Kise, the red button-down shirt looked pretty damn good, and his jeans hugged his ass – basketball had been kind in that department.

So – they were both here. They were both sexy as heck. And there was still one thing to sort out. 

“Ki-chan, you know this is a date, right?”

Going by Kise’s astonished expression, he didn’t know. Taking a deep breath, Takao held out one brave hand. 

“I’ve liked you for a long time, Kise, and I’d like the chance to get to know you. I’m not going to pressure you, we’ll go at your pace, but please say yes.”

Slowly but surely, Kise reached out until Takao could grasp his hand in his. Then and there he decided that blushing Kise was now one of his most favourite things. For a man who was so vibrant and confident and had the world looking at him, the shy way he reached out and took Takao’s hand was undeniably charming. They were going to have the best date ever. 

~o~

Hours later, he waltzed back into the flat he shared with Midorima – who had all his text books set up on the table. He’d obviously come straight from his Miracle meet up to working at home. Lack of balance, that was his issue. He was lucky he had Takao to help.

“Working hard as always, Shin-chan.” Takao commented drily. “You know, if you did that in your room, _I_ would be able to use the table too.”

“My desk isn’t big enough, and it’s not like you use the dining table anyway.”

“That’s because it’s always covered in your homework, Shin-chan.” To be fair they were both right. Right now, though, Takao was in too good a mood to argue. “I’m making tea, do you want some?”

Reaching his long arms up in a mighty stretch, Midorima winced as his back cracked. “Yes, please. It’s probably time for me to take a short break. I’m sure you’re dying to tell me about your outing.”

Next time, he’d wait to say that, as Takao immediately turned himself around and threw himself into the chair next to Midorima. 

“Not an outing, Shin-chan. A _date_. I went on my first date with Ryou-chan.”

Ah. Sounded like it went well then. 

“Well, I’m willing to hear about it, but first make me tea. Meet you on the sofa?”

Takao could get excitable, and there was no way he wanted Takao and a full cup of tea anywhere near his notes. That was a lesson he’d learnt early on.

“Sure thing, Shin-chan!” And Takao was off. 

~o~

“… he’s so cute when he’s embarrassed! Not that I meant to embarrass him, but I just might in the future, because aaahhhhhh!” Takao threw himself back on the sofa and covered his face. “You don’t understand how cute he was!”

Midorima didn’t both hiding his eye roll. “Given I’ve known Kise since middle school, I am fairly confident I’ve seen most of his expressions.”

Takao’s eyes gained a predatory gleam. “But not all of them Shin-chan, but if things go according to my master plan, it’ll be who gets to them all.”

It took a few moments, but the meaning finally sank in. “You mean sex.” 

“Yes, Shin-chan! Sex with Ki-chan! It’s going to be amazing.”

“You know I’m really not interested in hearing about-“

“We need to talk about it though. Not the details,” Takao waved off Midorima’s disgusted expression. “But if all goes according to plan, Kise is going to come round and visit me here…” 

Blinking, Midorima considered. “Don’t do it anywhere unsanitary.”

There was a moment of silence, then Takao broke into peals of laughter. “Whatever you want, Shin-chan.”

~o~

In many ways, nothing changed when Kise and Takao started dating. Midorima saw more of Kise, of course, but it hadn’t been as trying as he initially feared. They were taking it slow, Takao informed him, but that was at Kise’s behest. Midorima had always considered Kise quite shallow and selfish. He knew there was more to Kise than that, but it surprised him how more there was to Kise. 

“You aren’t quite what I expected.”

Kise was once more in the kitchen. He had a key (although he still texted both Takao _and_ Midorima if he was dropping by), he had some clothes and a toothbrush, and there were foods he liked in the fridge and cupboard. He was here often enough that Midorima had put him into the drinks making rotation. It was on one of these occasions that Midorima made his observation. 

Kise, of course responded with a smile. But Midorima could read those smiles better now. This was one a little fake, bright but not glowing. To his annoyance, he felt the need to defend himself.

“To be fair, Kise, you always have a mask on. And we didn’t have much to do with each other after Teiko.”

That got a real smile in response. “That’s true, Midorimacchi. I guess I just got used to being Kise, the copycat, the model, not ever just me, Kise. But Kazucchi…” 

He didn’t have to finish. Kise _glowed_ around Takao. Somehow, Takao saw Kise for exactly what he was – yes, bratty and selfish and self-adsorbed, but also kind and caring and a great friend. A great boyfriend, he amended.

“I’m glad you’ve found each other,” Midorima admitted. It was true. But it wasn’t the whole truth. While Midorima wasn’t interested in a relationship as such, he was still close to Takao. He missed the days where they curled up on the sofa together and watched movies (not that that particular event had happened in a long time, as Midorima didn’t have that much spare time in a day). But now that Takao was in a serious relationship… 

“You don’t have to stop on my account, you know.” Kise wasn’t even looking at him when he said that, totally focused on the cups in front of him. He’d learnt the hard way how stringent Midorima’s tea standards were.

“Stop what?” Midorima asked as he watched Kise fill each cup to the correct point. 

“Touching Kazucchi.”

Midorima’s body froze, before a hot flush moved through him, his head spinning madly. 

“Woah, woah, woah! Midorimachhi! Sit down, sit down and breathe before you fall!” Kise had one hand on his elbow the other at his waist as he direction him to the dining table. Making sure Midorima was seating, he fluttered around like a mother hen, before clearing his throat, Midorima pushed his glasses back.

“I’m fine, Kise. I just wasn’t expecting you to say anything about… that.” Taking a deep breath, Midorima asked, “Did Takao say something?”

Bringing their tea over, Kise sat opposite him. “No, not really. I mean, he’s told me not to hassle you and ask weird questions, but to be fair Midorimacchi, what _I_ find weird, and what _you_ find weird are two very different things! No, it’s… before Kazucchi and I started dating he used to hug you all the time. And you would hug him. And I thought if you did that in _public_ of course you were doing it at home and-“

“I’m not interested in sex, Kise. I’m not repulsed by it, although I would appreciate it if you and Takao would learn to be quieter, but I don’t find anyone sexually attractive, and I don’t feel any need to engage with anyone in a sexual way, so you don’t need to worry-“

“Cuddling doesn’t have to be sexual, Midorimacchi.” Kise rolled his eyes in a very condescending way. “I often like cuddling just because it feels good to touch someone and be touched. Touch starvation is a thing,” he lectured Midorima. “You and Takao got it into your head that I would find it weird, and I don’t! You didn’t even talk about it with me! I would never tell you to stop!” Kise’s voice had risen, and he made an obvious effort to calm down. “I’m trying to say that I don’t mind. I’m glad you have friends! I’m glad Kazucchi has friends! I-“ Kise stopped to take a sip of his tea, and gather his thoughts. There was a furrow between his eyes as he considered his words seriously. “I think… I think you and Kazucchi were pretty much boyfriends before I came along. And… and I want you to be boyfriends now.”

Boyfriends? Why would he, Midorima, have a boyfriend? He couldn’t give Takao what he needed and-

“Midorimacchi, have any of us treated you differently?”

What? Dammit! Midorima flushed unbecomingly. He must have spoken aloud, for Kise to respond like that. But to answer his question…

“No. No one has treated me differently. If they had I would no longer be friends with them.”

The pronouncement was met with Kise’s encouraging smile. “Exactly! They wouldn’t be friends if they did that. And I’d kick their ass.”

It was such a throwaway line, but Midorima knew it was true. Since he didn’t know how to feel about that, he just coughed uncomfortable. 

“And I also know that if you had ever shown you were interested in a relationship, Kazucchi would have been all over that.”

Immediately, Midorima shook his head. That couldn’t be true! Takao was a very sexual person. 

“He loves you, Midorimacchi. And you love him. He would have been willing to-“

“I’m not willing to take that away from him.”

Kise rolled his eyes again. “It’s not _taking away_ if he wants to. Obviously, I am not Kazucchi, but – and I know this is a stupid hypothetical – but if Kazucchi was asexual too, I would still want to be with him. I like him a lot. I more than like him a lot. And sex… eh, I won’t go into detail because you don’t like it, but there are ways-“

“Even I’ve masturbated, Kise.”

Kise, the brat, just laughed at him. “The point is, there are ways to deal with things. The question you now need to think about, is are you willing to share him? I’m not saying I’ll just drop out of this, Midorimacchi, because I am serious. But I’m also saying that _I_ am willing to share.”

Kise eyeballed him before adding, “But if you ever decide that you do want to have sex with him we have to talk about that.”

Midorima’s embarrassment was tempered when Kise skulled the rest of his tea and choked as it went down the wrong way. 

~o~

By the time Takao came home Midorima hadn’t made any headway in anything. Certainly not his homework. He had _tried_ to study, but Kise’s annoying voice wouldn’t stop repeating in his head. When Takao stuck his head in, Midorima didn’t even wait for his greeting, before stating, “Your boyfriend is the most annoying person I have ever met.”

Cocking his head, Takao looked at him. Midorima wasn’t sure what he saw, but he gave him a soft smile. 

“What’s even more annoying, is his generally right. What’s Ryou-chan been telling you that’s got you so upset?”

Pursing his Midorima considered. Ultimately, honesty was the best. Even if the conversation was uncomfortable. 

“He mainly told me he was okay if you and I displayed… physical affection.”

Takao didn’t even bother to look shocked. He just smiled and shook his head. “No wonder you look uncomfortable. I did tell him not to have any silly conversations, but Ryou-chan is Ryou-chan, so-“

“I miss it.” 

The words burst from him, and Takao paused. 

“Miss…?”

Ugh. “Incidental physical intimacy.”

Looking unimpressed, Takao mouthed the words _incidental physical intimacy_. Midorima glared. 

“I miss cuddling, okay? I want to sit on the sofa with you and watch movies and drink tea while you drink something ridiculously sugary, and cuddle. Satisfied?”

Takao looked smug. “Very.”

~o~

When Kise arrived a couple of hours later, and Midorima was curled up with Takao on the sofa, he just looked smug. Midorima couldn’t help wondering if they practiced that expression together.

He kindly ignored the blush staining Midorima’s cheeks, instead curling up on the other side of Takao, and started talking through the movie. 

And honestly? It ended up being the perfect night.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: and in the end they all up together, and nothing really changes except that Midorima and Kise get more hugs, and Midorima tells Kise to die slightly less often.


End file.
